Guild of Fighters
by TwinGamers011701
Summary: In the very world lies a many a tale's. Among them are the Legends of how guilds are formed. But some weren't born in fame, some were born in blood and effort. This is one of those Guilds... One that was born, on the hopes and dreams of people who lost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter and her Hero**

Guilds. The epitome of the homes for mages. Most consider them a means to an end, a place for people to gain what they want. Destroying their ties with said guild when all's said and done.

Of course that is not the only thing a guild is. It is a place for people to grow, learn, find love and have a great adventure.

Unfortunately, that was not in the mind of this person. All she could think of was the canopy of screams that she had no choice to run from. She ran through the forest, to escape from that god awful place.

She use to call it home, a place where she could stay and always be safe. Her father would stay at work until night. Her mother would watch over her, reading stories of princes and princesses. Warriors who always killed the demon. Even ones of Heroes, one's that seemed so impossibly true that it was like a dream.

Her father would then return, that night's dinner in his hands, and a new toy for his little girl to play. The two would laugh and play with it while they waited for the mother to cook the meal.

Then it was off to bed, another story on it's way as she was tucked in. Sadly, that night…

It was destroyed viciously by a Dark guild.

There were no alarms, no sounds. There was only the screams of those who had died, the screams of those who had lost everything.

Her father was different, he ran with her in his arms. A slight limp in his step, blood gushing from his hip. Trying to help all those he could help, while still keeping an arm draped over the small child. Maybe to keep her from seeing something, who knows. But it was futile, she saw it all.

The blood, the body's… the Demonic Hell Spawn that killed her mother with it's spear like tail!

She could not turn away from the… thing! What else could it be described as! It's purple draconic head, covered in the blood of the innocent. It's wings the size of a house, each flap causing a cyclone alone.

She could not help it. The fear and sadness were too much. She screamed and cried out to the world in that moment. Hoping for someone to kill the dragon!

But no one came… For no one dared to challenge the Space Pirates!

No one dared challenge the Dark Drake, Ridley!

Her father ran forward, until he was at the very edge of the forest. That was when he had collapsed, she couldn't understand why though.

"R-run!" He said suddenly, pulling the her from his shoulder. "You have to, run!"

She wanted to refuse, she truly did. But the fear kept welling up in her throat, creating a blockage that barely let her breath, let alone speak.

Something was placed into her hand, something very heavy in her eight year old hands. She looked down at the object, it's silver metal reflecting her face. Her blond hair, covered in dirt and blood. Her blue eyes, that used to be filled to the brim with joy were gone. Replaced by two fear ridden eyes.

"Take this… it will keep you safe." She did not know what it did, but she remembered what her father had called it… a Magic Pistol.

"Y-you can get up!" The girl screamed, taking his hand and trying to pull him along. "C-com'on! The forest is-"

"Samus!" She quieted down, surprised by her father. For in her entire life, Father had never yelled once. Not at her, not at mother… Not at anyone.

"You… you have to run…" He said, looking at the very ground, his voice betraying his weakness and sorrow. "Please!" He sobbed.

Those were her father's final words, as he succumbed to the end of all things.

Samus barely moved, she barely even breathed in that single second as she watched her father collapse before her. All she did was stand there, watching her father's dead body.

How long was she standing there for, she couldn't tell. Minutes, days, months, years or even a millenia. Her perception of time lost alongside her father.

She could do nothing but watch, the final words repeating in her mind over and over again.

'Run.'

It was the only thing that brought her back to reality. The only thing that kept her from falling down and crying over the corpse of her father. So she did what her father had asked… and ran from the only home she had ever known.

She ran for what felt like days in her dress, that was once as blue as the very sky above her. Now marred in blood that was not even her own. She ran.

And ran…

Until her very legs gave out beneath her, underneath a great array of tree's. She could do nothing, nothing at all. Her arms had felt like weights, her legs felt connected to the very ground itself.

How long did she run for? How far did she go? These answers went unanswered, for she was all alone, just the thoughts in her mind keeping her company. Though that did not help much…

For all she saw was her father and mother. Their dead body's put over a pile of all her neighbors, friends and elder figures. All while it stood above them all, their blood covering it's from head to toe.

A yell echoed through out the very forest. One of anger, frustration, fear… and the overwhelming sadness, that broke through all those before it.

That night, the only thing that could be heard in the forest were the ghostly wails of a small child. Pleading, begging for someone to find her. But she knew it was in vain…

That night, the ground lay wet with tears of a child who had lost everything.

* * *

' _Murderer… Murderer… MURDERER!'_

The boy woke up from his slumber, wide awake from his nightmare. His heart beating faster than the very wind. The ground lay wet from morning dew, as well as the sweat from the boy.

It was only yesterday that he had ran away, yet it felt like it was merely an hour ago. He still had the things he took with him in the rush. His favorite toy, the slingshot. His favorite weapon, his Bow and arrow. Alongside…

A simple knife, that may as well have been a sword in his very young hands. One that he was quite skilled in using, oddly enough. He had found it in the woods, just yesterday in fact. Yet it resonated with him so well that he was using it, as if it was a part of his own body. An extra long arm in a way.

The boy looked around cautiously, you may never know what might sneak up on you in the forest. For it was a very dangerous place, one filled with beasts and demons. Even the very trees looked like they would grow legs and attack you. There was only one safe place in the woods.

" _Go… The world is so much bigger than you to believe it to be… Go, see it with your own eyes... my son."_

There used to be a safe place in the woods.

It disappeared along with his death. It disappeared as soon as the Great Deku Tree died. It disappeared when he stabbed that evil demon it's one, hideous yellow eye.

He shaked the memory away. Putting the knife into his magic pouch. He got up and greeted the forest with a glare of determination. It's vibrant green surroundings familiar to him, but the cloudy sky above concerning. Especially with the smell of wet ground so close. He would have to move fast.

"I will leave this forest… just as you told me to." He bowed his head, praying to the Three Goddesses for the Deku Tree safe passage into the afterlife. He did not care if they wouldn't listen, even if they didn't exist he would still ask someone for his safe passage… He may have even prayed for a certain red-headed bully to have bad luck for a week, but it was only for a second.

With that said and done, he trekked onward. Ready for anything the world may throw at him.

"Ah, come on!" A whisper rang out through the forest, though it might as well have been a yell in the young boy's ears. He turned in the direction of the small voice, curious of it's origins.

Did someone already try to cultivate this grand forest? Or had they already come this far? No, that was impossible and the young boy knew that very well. He may have been fairy-less, but he knew how to run, climb and live in the very forest.

He was there hunter after all.

The boy followed the voice, unaware of what may lie ahead. Yet he did not care. Exploring meant meeting people… or so stories have told him. He wished he didn't have to meet people, it was hard enough talking to the Kokiri, let alone a stranger.

"Come on how does this thing work!" It was louder now, much louder. Thankfully it did not sound like any of the Kokiri. It did sound like someone his age though, it was far too high to be a fabled adult.

"Come on you stupid... UGH!" It was close now, past the very bush in front of him. I wonder what this person is like. I peaked through the very bush, silent so that the person wouldn't hear me.

The voice was simply a young girl, her hair cascading down her back like a stream. It was dirty though, very dirty. It appeared to be almost be brunett with the dirt on it. She wore a dress similar to that of a cloudless sky, if it wasn't for the multiple pieces of dirt on it. In fact her entire attire was dirty, even her skin was caked in mud.

She sat on the ground, looking at a peculiar… something! He had never seen anything like it before! It was so intricate and… shiny! What was it?

"Why won't you do anything?" The girl asked, looking at peculiar object. The boy simply wondered if it talked.

"Why… why did father give you to me?" The girl asked again, it did not respond. All it did was lie there on it's side, useless. Once more the boy wondered what a father was, contemplating what it could possibly be.

"Why… Why!?" The girl screamed out to the world, surprising the boy. "Why did he have to…!?" The girl never finished her sentence, cause in that very moment, she burst out into uncontrollable sobs.

The boy merely watched the girl as she cried, an internal dilemma occurring within the confines of his brain. There were only two choices.

Comfort her, or pretend that this never happened. He did not want to think the later, but it was a choice nonetheless. What should he do… how could he possibly comfort her! He was terrible with words, every time he tried to speak his bully would always tease him for it.

What could he do… he couldn't stand the girls crying anymore!

"Why do I have to be alone?"

It was a simple impulse, one that happened too quickly to stop when it began…

Yet he knew, deep down in the farthest reaches of soul, he knew, _they_ knew, it was the right thing to do.

"Y-y-you're not alone!" The boy spoke out, while quickly clamping his hand over his mouth. He didn't even mean to speak, yet the words came out in a quick burst!

The sobbing stopped… the girl was looking around, probably scared from the voice that suddenly broke out through the entire forest. Her eyes, still covered in an array of tears, quickly saw the object. She scrambled across the ground to grab it. She fumbled for a while the object, as if it was covered in water and slippery to the touch. After finally retrieving it, she got up off the ground.

She held the trinket oddly, like it was some sort of club. It was a very short club if that was the case.

"W-who's there!"

The boy wanted to scream. 'No one!' but even he realized how futile it was to do such a thing. But he dared not move, afraid of what the small girl would do when in this situation. She might even throw the weapon at him.

"I- I'm… Link!" The boy said, still hidden behind bush watching her every move, wary of the possible attack coming.

"... What do you want?" Despite the question, the girl kept the weapon at the ready. He could understand that, the Deku Tree always said to be wary of strangers.

What did he want? He wanted to help her, he felt it in his very core.

"Your name. I want to know your name." The boy asked, still curious of who the girl was. The girl did not answer at first, but that didn't matter to Link. She had at the very least stopped shaking.

"Samus." She answered, still looking around the alcove. "Samus Aran." The boy merely thought it a peculiar name, he had never heard anything like it before.

"U-mm… Why are you in the woods?" Samus visibly flinched at Links question, surprising the boy. It was a simple question, why would she be afraid of it.

The girl didn't respond, she only stared at the ground a glazed look in her eyes.

"I'm… Lost." Her voice was bland, devoid of anything at all. The only thing that truly showed her emotions were her very eyes. She was terrified.

Link quickly tried to change the subject, hoping to free the girl from her very own mind. "Where are you going!" He said, louder than he even wanted his voice to be.

"H-huh…" The girl said, looking up from the ground again. "I'm going… I don't know where I'm going." The girl spoke truthfully, letting her arms collapse against her sid. "Like I said, I'm lost… forever apparently."

Link was confused, very confused in fact. How could someone be lost in the woods, everything looks very different. "Why do you think you're lost."

"Maybe, because I've been trying to get out of the woods all day." Samus said, sarcastically. Oh… right.

"I-I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." Samus merely raised an eyebrow at my apology.

"Why are you apologizing? You just asked a question." She stated, as she stood there, still trying to find him.

"... It's nothing." Link replied from his hiding, which she still hasn't found. "Just… I do it just in case"

"Oh… that's weird." Samus said openly, causing Link's eyes to fall to the ground. "Although it's very kind of you to do so anyways."

Link was surprised once again… did she actually just praise him? This had only ever happened three times in his life. When the Great Deku tree acknowledged his courage, when everyone, even Mido, was impressed with his ability with the bow and even when Saria praised his loyalty to the forest…

A loyalty he's actively running from.

"Ah ha!" A voice screamed in his ear, causing him to jump from his hiding spot. He was about to hit one of the tree's branches with the height he achieved. "Found you!" Followed by a small giggle, oddly enough.

"Ow." Link said, a constant ringing in his left ear. Probably from the scream of bloody murder that Samus had brought onto the forest. "Why did you have to yell?" He asked, confused by her quick change in demeanor.

She didn't answer, she only stared at him. Eyes wide in wonder and awe. "You're a Kokiri!" She screamed out to the world once more, causing his right ear to start ringing in irritation. He was practically deaf when she began to ask questions with her hands on his shoulders.

"Is your home really in a tree? Do you really have the gift of immortality? Can you show me your home? Do you guys really have Fairys? Do they actually have tails as most people say they do? Do you guys actually have a talking tree?!" She was spinning him around by that point in her excitement.

"P-p-please s-stop!" Link tried to ask her, sadly it was in vain as the girl kept spinning him around "I'll talk, j-just put me down!"

It was then that Link was sent flying, as Samus had lost her grip on the young Kokiri. Sadly he hit a tree, face first. It was a very painful experience for the young man, but one that he was used to. He was always bullied by Mido and his gang. This was almost nothing.

"Ah, I hurt the Kokiri!" Samus said, her face as pale as a cloud. "Please tell me I don't get cursed because of it, like the myths speak of!" She continued to scream out, while keeping a hand on her face. "I don't want to become a Skull Kid!"

What are up with these myths?

Skull Kids are born when a child wanders in the Lost Woods, and gives up hope of ever being found. They absolutely hate the adults that they chose to run from.

Besides the people rarely find the Kokiri, even then they believe were just kids in a forest, playing.

"There is no curse." I tell Samus, as I lifted myself from the ground. Ignoring the small tear in his clothing. "Also yes, I don't know, the only exception is me, the are too bright to tell… We used to." He spoke sadly, remembering the Great Guardian of the Forest.

It almost brought tears to his, just remembering his death. But he couldn't mourn. He could only do what the Deku Tree asked of him and that is see the world that. The world that Link always wanted to see.

"What happened to it?" Samus asked, oblivious to his inner monologue. "The tree…"

Link looked up at her, seeing the curious and sad gaze that came from the girl. He wanted to tell her, he truly did.

But it was far to painful to remember, let alone speak of it. So he was forced to change the subject. But how?

Links prayer was answered, as a loud gurgle rang out from around the forest. At first he thought it was some sort of beast, prowling around them at this very moment.

"E-excuse me." Samus spoke up, her dirty face now marred pink from embarrassment. It appeared that she was hungry… very hungry. "Y-you wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"

"Do you like apples?" Link questioned Samus, hoping that she did. It was one of the only things he had right now.

"Very!" She said , a big smile on her face. But then she grew confused, looking at the compartment on Link. "Are you going to find some, you don't look like you have anything on you."

Link smiled a bit, ready to get the apple from his magic pouch. "Yeah well… being born a Kokiri means one thing…" Samus tilted her head to the side, probably confused by where this was going.

"We are," He began, already pulling out the apple from the requip spot in his mind AKA his magic pouch. Samus turned away from the bright light. When the light faded she turned quickly to Link's hand… seeing two apples that he had pulled out of nowhere. "Magic!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" Samus said, taking the apple into her hand and looking at it, as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

"From what the Great Deku Tree told me, it's called Requip. The ability to store something in a separate place and summon it into your hand." Link never asked more about it. He always liked to find things out for himself.

"Huh… It kinda reminds me of fathers." Wait… Huh?

"Father…? What's a father?" It was a very strange sounding word to him.

Samus looked at him once again, wide eyed. "You… don't know." She said curiously, as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. She took a bite out of the apple, thinking while chewing the delicious apple.

"Oh yeah… Damian had the same problem!" Samus said, food still in her mouth. She swallowed it, ignoring everything else. "He only knew what a mother was. It was kinda sad." She frowned at the apple, while Link also took another bite from his. Chewing the delicious fruit to satisfy his stomach.

"What's a mother?" This caused a reaction to happen from Samus. She looked quickly, almost near instant as soon as that question finished.

"H-huh!?" Samus screamed out, her voice echoing in the thick forest. "You… you don't have parents?" She continued looking more confused than ever. "Wh- How!?"

Why was she yelling again? It really hurts. "None of the Kokiri have those… Is it some sort of… plant?" Sadly that was the first thing that came to the boy's mind in this situation, surrounded by the woods of his home.

"No! They are people!" Samus said, still looking at me as if I came from the Blue Orb in the sky. "They make you food, keep you clothed, always make sure you're doing the right thing…" As the list continued on, Link noticed something odd and concerning.

The more she listed, the more… sad she appeared to be. It was strange to the young boy. "Tuck you in at night… tell you stories… play with you…" Samus suddenly collapsed onto her knees, the apple rolling out of her hand. The once pristine skin covered in mud and grime.

"Samus…?" To say Link was concerned for Samus was the understatement of his entire life. He was beyond worried. He was terrified for her. His stomach now a pit that nothing could escape.

He didn't know what he did to her, but he knew he somehow caused this. He was about to apologize to Samus, hoping to change the subject to turn Samus back to who she was before you asked the question.

Until something wet fell on his nose… a single drop of rain. Link mentally berated himself, how could he forget something so important. It might have been rain, but who knew what it could attract in the forest. Link didn't dare to find out.

"Samus! We have to find shelter!" He ran up to the girl, hoping that she would hear him. Yet she still whispered, unaware of what was happening around her. "Samus!" The rain was getting heavier, it was no longer a drizzle in the five seconds he tried to move Samus.

Link thought of what to do. He had to help Samus, but how could he do so when she refused to listen to him. Lift her up? No that would drain him before he even found a suitable place to take shelter. The treetops? No, he'd just risk her life in just doing that. Besides the bark was far too wet now.

It was a downpour now, like the spirits of rain were angry with the world trying to wash away it's surface.

What could he do!? Whenever it rained in the Kokiri's Forest, the Deku Tree forced them to go into his mouth, as a means t-

Inside a tree… Inside a tree! The hollow tree I rested inside! It was barely even a half a mile away it should work! It was even big enough for the both of them to use!

He quickly picked Samus up in a piggyback position, wanting to get to the tree as fast as possible. He could run that far at that at least. So he sprinted through the woods, goal in mind. What else could he have possibly done.

Link steps were heavy in the newly formed puddles in the earth, as Samus continued the list of things 'parents' do. It was a surreal scene, a boy running through the woods rain falling in buckets while a young woman being carried all the while.

That was when Link saw it, the tree he slept in this very day. He was panting at this point, the young girls weight making it especially hard for him to run in the rain. He ignored himself though, as he quickly got Samus into the tree. Thankfully it was still dried and filled with the leaves he put in it for comfort. It was perfect. So he set her down

Now… How will he fix Samus? It was obvious that something happened to her out there. When he mentioned he had no… Parents? He still had no idea what they were though, all that he knew was that they involved a 'father and mother'.

They appeared to be something like a fairy. A guardian who always watched over you, until your or its death. That was what he saw in his own mind at least, he might be missing a few things. He never had a fairy he wouldn't know anything about it. He had never even heard of parents before. He probably never would, from how important Samus made them out to be.

Why was he the only one born without anything? Nothing, no fairy, no talent, not even rare magic! The Great Deku Tree, told him that it was a common magic. One fit more for a warrior, than a mage. But even then, he knew it was a gimmick to what other magic's had in store.

Despite the past ten minutes since the rain began, Samus still muttered to herself . Each one getting more and more personal as time went on. It was getting very strange and worrisome for young Link. What if she never broke out of this… was it some type of curse? That would make a lot of sense… no it wouldn't.

Curses… they make it so you are never the same again. They make you… rot. They don't make you spout random things about certain people.

Do they?

Yet one thing stopped Link from thinking entirely… it was spoken by Samus. A simple sentence, to low for most people to hear, keyword most.

"To keep you safe… even if it means it takes everything from them..." With that sentence alone Link was forced to look at Samus, who now lay in a fetal position on the ground. Nothing could be seen from her, except the silver object in her hands.

"Why did you make me leave… Why… Why do I have to be alone." She spoke up.

Link now knew, he was wrong about something… these parents didn't sound like Fairies…

" _Go… explore the world. Explore the world you've always dreamed… For I believe it to be your destiny. As mine was to protect you."_

They sounded exactly like him… Someone who would protect all he deemed worthy to. Someone who nurtured, told stories that most would deem impossible. Stories of heroes that killed the dragon, saved the princess and lived happily ever after.

That is the duty of a guardian… that is the duty of the parents, and it appears that… something happened to hers.

She is alone… Like he once was.

He couldn't allow that, not when so many had made him feel so, as well. Yet he couldn't think of anything to say… nothing at all. Would she stay like this forever more if he did not say something.

What could he do? A simple boy.

" _The hero need not speaketh any word, for the kingdom knew of his heroic actions."_

Link moved forward, slowly towards Samus. Only needing to take a few steps to close the distance between him and her. He hesitated for only a second, but it need not matter.

For when he gave the girl a hug, she stiffened against him. It took a minute before she looked up at Link with confusion. He thought he might have done the wrong thing, hugging the small girl. Until she relaxed into the hug, sobbing like she did just a while ago in an open plain.

"Thank you…"

It was on that day a guild was formed… a guild like no other. For this guild was created, not for adventure, not for personal gain. Nor was it created in a fancy building. No…

The Guild of Fighters was made for people who had nothing… but the will to keeping moving forward. It was formed, unknowingly, at that very moment in an old withered tree.

Yet the Smash Brothers journey had only just begun.

* * *

… _**So yeah, I was very bored and had small writer's block for Despair Remnants. So I just wrote this little thing cause well… no offense to any of the writers in this category but… there is not a lot of good stories for something that could be amazing by just existing.**_

 _ **Now let me make this very clear… I won't have every single character make there way in this story. I will allow only few to enter it, around twenty or more.**_

 _ **Also each of the chapters will introduce one of the many characters in this story. Why, so you get used to how I write these characters in this story.**_

 _ **These are the requirements of the fighters in this story.**_

 _ **They have to be heroes or at the very least anti heroes. I'd rather not have to deal with villains messing more shit up for any of the heroes. Especially for what I have planned. I wish to increase the angst by twelve.**_

 _ **They must be at least human in some regard. For example, Pit is technically Human. Palutena is a Goddess of Light. Pikachu can be made as a pet. Charizard, can be made as only a Fire Dragon/Drake both which don't make sense in this context because it's Fairy Tail, with Dragonslayers. Alongside an end boss that is a literal King of Dragons that eats all magic… I am not pulling the pin on that grenade.**_

 _ **They have to be trained fighters in some way. Little Mac literally KO's people three times his size… and won!**_

 _ **No Princes or Princesses unless they follow requirement three. Like Marth or Corrin!**_

 _ **I have already made my choices on the heroes, but if you can convince me on more of them I will listen.**_

 _ **The first twenty or more chapters are character chapters. Then we go on to them gaining their powers through shorts, cause we don't want to watch them to gain abilities unless it is not canon. Like, for example, How Fox would become… well a fox.**_

 _ **Then it's my own arc, then Canon.**_

 _ **Alright, thank you for reading. See ya next time.**_


	2. Rise of the Mercenaries

**Rise of the Mercenaries.**

In the desert on the continent, far from Fiore, laid a simple Guild of Mages. One where no one had to join, just come through now and again hoping for money.

This guild was called Mad Dog. A Dark guild, created for Mercenaries and assassins alike, willing to take even the most illegal jobs within the world. It pulled the worst of the worse from all corners of the globe, letting them do whatever they wish, and even paying them for it. Though, there was quite an issue when the worst of the worst wanted the same job. So, How it worked was simple, even Dark Guild's had to have a certain hierarchy. Theirs were simple and to the point.

The strongest person, gets the first pick of the job.

So, naturally, when a boy with a hood over his face came up to the counter and asked for a job. It was only natural for the person handing out the jobs to speak up.

"Beat it you little shit, I got money to make." The woman at the bar stated, scars obstructing what might have once been a beautiful face.

"I just want one job." The boy spoke, looking at the woman with an unchanging face. His blue eyes appearing cold like ice, as he handed a paper over to the barkeep.

The girl took one look at the job, and rolled her eyes. "Kid, you probably couldn't beat one of the people here, let alone five bandits."

"How do you know?" The young boy asked, his face unchanging. Looking at the woman like he had already seen his own share of battles.

"Well lets see, I am being asked by a nine year old-"

"Eleven."

"- to take a job recommended for adults, by adults, to kill or torture five bandit's who, by themselves, had taken a small village."

The boy merely nodded at the girl, not truly understanding what she was pointing out. After all he had already seen a fair share of war, thanks to his father.

"... How stupid are you kid?" The girl asked, beginning to notice the guys behind the young boy, getting fairly antsy.

"Fairly smart." The boy replied, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Don't be a smart ass kid, cause your still not getting the job. Now get out of line, before I call the bouncer." The girl spoke, now getting tired of the child herself.

"...What's a smart ass?" The boy stated, looking at the girl with slight confusion.

"GUS! Get this brat out of here!" The girl screamed out, moving onto the next person available. Meanwhile, a man stood up, his height around seven feet compared to the boys four foot height. Making his way to the young child.

"Alright kid, let's make this nice and simple." The bouncer said, cracking his neck. Reaching a hand to the boy's shoulder, softly so he didn't get hurt, starting to go outside the guild.

The boy, ignoring the large man and his strength, asked the girl once more. "Does this mean I can do the job?"

"No, it doesn't!" The girl said, ignoring him even further now.

Gus, pulled again, but was still ignored by the child. "Kid, start moving, or I'm going to treat you just like everyone else here, and throw you a mile out the door." The man said, trying to psych the kid out as to not have to use his full strength and accidentally kill the kid. The boy turned his head, as if finally realizing that someone was trying to pull him.

"Can you stop, I'm trying to get a job." The boy spoke, turning to the bouncer as if he was nothing. This was only further frustrating Gus.

"Look kid, I had a long day. First, there was a drunk that I had to kick out. Second, was multiple people harassing our fine young lady over there. Now we have you, a disobedient brat who thinks that he can take on ten-"

"Five."

"- bandits, like he's the goddamn Guardian."

"... I'm not the Guardian though. I'm just me." The boy spoke, looking at the bouncer as if he was insane. "Are you mistaking me for someone else?"

"That's it!" Gus spoke up, pissed at the young boy's manner in which he treated him. " _ **Animal Soul: Ox!**_ "

Right before the boys eyes, the man started to transform. He soon became a sort of amalgamation between an Ox and a person. It was surreal to see someone do that.

Yet the boys face was near stone, not even reacting to the magic.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" The boy asked, not at all phased by the man. In fact, he had almost seemed excited at the chance to fight the man.

"Sure kid, whatever you say!" Gus screamed out, charging forward while ignoring the boys strange confidence. Thinking of it as merely arrogance.

That was, until he jumped above the charging halfling. Causing said halfling to look up in surprise, before being met with heat.

In the boys hands, blue fire spread outwards in the shape of a large Greatsword. The boy, flipping in mid air, came down like a comet. It was only then did the sword materialize.

It was just as large as the fire made it out to be, maybe even larger in fact. A sword that appeared to be made entirely of gold, scratches evident across the blade. A curved guard, protecting the boys hands with a small emerald in the middle.

" _ **Aether!**_ "

Sadly for Gus, the distraction had nearly cost him his life. Especially seeing how, despite the thickness of the Ox skin, he now had a scar from the top of his back to the bottom of it.

There was no blood, only a scar, as the Ox Man finally felt the scorching heat of the blade. Cauterizing the wound as soon as it was made.

Needless to say the man screamed from the combined pain of being burned and cut. Getting knocked out as well

The girl had started to pay attention to the boy now. Especially since he had just beaten Mad Dog's second best bouncer. The first was probably still doing his job who knows where.

"Can I get the job now?" The boy spoke up, paper still in his hand as he held it up to the counter.

"... W-what's your name?" The girl asked slowly, slightly afraid of the young boy.

"Ike."

* * *

 **A Few Days Later….**

Ike had taken ten jobs in the past few days, they were all pretty basic but it had at least they paid him for some food.

Ike was a bit taller and far more muscular than most kids his age, a bonus from training with his father in the Art of War and Battle when he was young. His blue hair barely reaching his eyes, with the help of a green headband, so that no soldier could grab his hair and use it against him.

His attire was lighter than what most people would expect from someone who used a sword. Namely how it held almost zero forms of protection against others. A long cape, seconding as a cloak for the young boy, wrapped around his neck.

It was an unenchanted, blue leather tunic. Complete with a leather pauldron on his left shoulder. Thick black leather, covering the entirety of his shins. Complete with two small leather gloves, studded with metal on the outside.

Despite his age, he had the perfect attitude of both a soldier and a mercenary. Cold and ruthless to anyone who was on the request… At least that's what Mad Dog thought. Unaware that Ike had left some of his targets alive. Whether it was out of heart or just pure dumb luck for the enemy.

To say that Ike had a conflicted personality was like saying his sword was to big for him. He hates War with a passion, but cannot refuse the need to go. He hated killing people, but he loved the blood pumping feeling when you fight someone.

He wanted to fight justily, yet he is currently at a Dark Guild made for assassination and mercenary jobs.

Needless to say, Ike hated this guild with a burning passion but he needed some food too, and fighting was truly the only thing he knew how to do. Eventually, he would be able to earn enough money to get himself into Fiore and join an actual Guild. It would only cost a couple hundred thousand Jewels. Until then, he had to do what he could.

Case and point, as he was already searching for a job. Despite only arriving back to the guild about five minutes ago.

' _Lets see._ ' Ike thought, looking at the many pieces of paper on the board. ' _Assassinate a King. Not interested in being an international criminal. Stray Demon on the loose. Probably too strong for me. Fifty bandit's taking over a settlement… yeah, that'll do._ `` With that thought in mind, Ike reached for the paper.

It was basically easy money. Especially when the town was only around an hour away by foot. Ike was kind of surprised nobody took it.

Until a second hand grabbed it at the exact same moment.

Ike immediately turned to the hand, looking at the man in slight annoyance. This was the tenth time this week, someone tried to grab a job from him. Incidentally, that was ten more people who were beaten by Ike.

"...Let go of the paper kid." The man started slowly, possibly surprised that there was a child in such a place. Ike couldn't tell however, because of the cloak over his entire face and form.

"My hand was on it first." Ike said, pulling the paper back away from the man. It barely moved an inch.

"I didn't ask who had it first." The man spoke, slowly pulling the paper back. "I told you to let go of it."

"No," Ike said stubbornly, not even moving his hand. "I have a right to get a job, and this is the only job I'm capable of completing."

The man didn't say anything, instead choosing to continue to pull the paper away. Ike kept pulling as well, unable to give in despite how tired his arm was getting. The pulling only lasted a couple of seconds… cause at that moment the paper decided to rip in half.

This caused both warriors to shuffle backwards, both trained to remain standing in any situation.

"Great, look what you did to my job!" Ike spoke, looking at the man in a rare show of anger. The man looked back at him, looking equally as angry.

"Your job? That was my job kid." The man said, getting up from his kneeling position on the wall.

"No, it was mine! First come, first serve!" Ike spoke up like the child he was, quickly retrieving the other end of the poster. Scrambling to the bar as he did. A hand quickly stopping him in his place.

"Those aren't the rules here, kid." The man stated simply shadows still hugging his face. "The rules are that the strongest gets the right to choose first."

"So what, you want to fight!" Ike said, already preparing his sword in the back of his mind.

"No," The man spoke, taking the piece of paper from Ike like it was nothing. "I don't feel like sending a child to the hospital."

Ike wasn't sure exactly what it was about this guy that rubbed him the wrong way, but he didn't care. He was taking away his only chance of livelihood he had, and he would be damned if he didn't try to fight for it!

So he summoned Ragnell, rushing forward at the man. His anger causing the blue flames to become unstable.

After all, Ragnell was a sword that copied the users emotions. The angrier the user the more unstable , yet powerful, it becomes. The opposite being said for when a person is calm.

Yet the man barely reacted to his anger, only moving a hand towards Ike in a calm manner.

That was, until, the female barkeep moved in between them. "W-w-woah! Br-break it up you two." Her gaze not even focused on Ike, just the man before her. "Let's not destroy the guild… O-okay."

The two looked at the girl, each one with their own set of anger in their eyes. Cold and dangerous like an icy tundra, while the other a raging inferno. But, despite their obvious anger towards each other, they stopped. Looking at the girl with slight amounts of confusion.

"H-here, ta-take it.." She said, before handing both sides of the job off to the man. Acting like she was looking at a Demon about to rampage rather than another person.

The man nodded, already beginning his trek out of the guild.

"Look kid," the bartender started, her body turning to where Ike was. "That guy is dangerous, it'd be best for you just to le-"

Sadly, Ike wasn't there any more. Already beginning his trek straight to the man who had taken his job.

"Damnit kid."

* * *

When he had seen a child of all things within Mad Dog, he knew the kids past couldn't be pretty.

He had seen it too many times to count. Kids, with no other way to make a living, doing the darker deeds of mankind to put food in their mouths and a roof over their heads. It wasn't as uncommon as many people thought, as that's how a lot of people got started in the mercenary business.

That being said, he has also seen too many children die doing exactly that.

So when he saw a boy, who was barely a teenager, try to take on a job that requires him to kill 50 bandits, he knew he had to step in.

He was met with quite a bit of resistance, and an annoying tag along.

"Go home, Kid," He told the young man at his side, annoyance seeping into his tone. Despite his best to not have that happen.

"No, this is my job." The boy spoke up, continuing his trek forward alongside the man.

He could already tell that this was going to be annoying.

"Doesn't matter if it's yours or mine, you're not getting paid for this." He said moving through the expansive desert. Nothing else for miles on end. "Besides, I highly doubt you could fight ten bandits, let alone fifty."

"How do you know that?" Ike asked, his tone disbelieving. "Do you have some sort of magic that can tell you."

"... Sure." The man said, continuing his trek forward through the desert. The heat unbearable to those who hadn't trained for it.

The two remained silent throughout the entire trek. Unwilling to speak to each other through the entire ordeal. The only sound between them being the random buzzard and the soft sound of their boots crunching the sand.

It was only an hour later, when they reached the edge of a simple desert town. It's sign saying simple words of 'New residence of the Desert Bandits. Trespassers will be shot.'

'What an uncreative name.' He thought to himself with a sigh. Looking around the empty lots between each of the buildings.

"Last chance kid." He told the boy at his side, continuing to walk past the sign, unaffected by it's grimness.

"Same to you, old man." The boy told him quickly, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"Nice comeback," He responded instantly, looking out for any sort of trouble, "how long did it take to make it. The whole trip?"

"How could it have taken that long if you only just said it?" The kid genuinely asked, looking confused by his statement.

"I was being sarcastic, kid." Still looking for anything that moved, prepared for trouble at any time. Even the slightest shift of the papers put him on edge for a fight.

"Yeah, well, I'm being serious!" The kid shouted, turning to me with a look of almost legitimate feeling of hate. "And stop calling me kid! I'm old enough to defend and live by myself, so stop belittling me!"

"Kid, if you continue shouting, you'll be the first one shot." I told him truthfully, hearing something at the edge of his hearing range. Which was a solid mile if he tried hard enough.

"Oh yeah, well I'll just dodge it at the las-"

Before the kid could finish, he summoned a blade too big to be swung, slashing to the side with extreme force. Unintentionally causing a wind slash so powerful, it could almost be physically seen. It split the bullet aimed at the boy's head, as well as the person who shot it. The blood spilling on what remained of the building he was previously on.

He looked down at the blade in his right hand, as memories flashed within his mind. ' _Damn,'_ He thought to himself, shifting the old blade in his hands. ' _Of all times, you choose now to be sentimental, eh?'_

In his hands was a solid, six foot long two inch thick, one edged sword. It looked to be made of pure steel, or maybe stronger. Two hole sat at the base of where the large guard rested, each of them fitted with a glowing orb. One a bright yellow, the other a bright green. Each of them see through and only noticeable if you really look.

This was the first weapon he had ever held. A sword with no known past, other than two obscure names.

The Buster Sword… and a man by the name of Zack Fair.

But even then, those thoughts had to come later. Far later.

"Woah…" The kid whispered looking at the carnage that his single swung wrought. He couldn't really complain about it though, cause he was at least listening to him.

"One down… forty nine to go." The man spoke, moving forward at a leisurely pace. Making his way to the biggest part of the small town. Possibly where the bandit's lay.

Thankfully, one of them was just stupid enough to scream out to him.

"Hey, you two!" A single bandit screamed out in front of the large building, holding what appeared to be a mini gun trained on him. "You have five seconds to fuck off, before I make you."

"I thought we were dealing with professionals?" The kid asked blue fire going across his hand in the shape of a sword. One far to big for his size, but that was a little hypocritical coming from him.

"These _are_ professionals." The man spoke up, a hand reaching to the bridge of his nose. Trying to relieve the headache that was starting to build up.

"... Why were you worried about me again?" The boy spoke, haphazardly turning away from the mini gun. Though, he couldn't really blame him. He was expecting far more from them as well.

"Cause I thought they'd actually be a challenge." He answered, the sword in his right hand slowly rising to it's apex.

"That's it, killing you bot-" The man was unable to finish his little spiel, or the action. All he could do was be cut ruthlessly in half, followed closely by the building in front of him.

"Are you sure these guys are professionals?" The boy asked, his sword now resting comfortably on his shoulder. Unable to hear the sounds that the man was able to.

The footsteps of, what could only be, the bandits that we're currently taking up the town.

"Why don't you ask them." He pointed out to the kid, who turned the exact moment they appeared around the corner. Each of them wearing something similar enough to make them look just bland enough that you couldn't tell them apart.

Yet, even then, the kid beside him was calm. Acting if he had already seen all of this and more. He even had the gall to turn his head towards him, a puzzled look covering his face.

"Hey…" The kid spoke up, not seeing the irked look on all of the bandits faces."What happens if I beat some of the bandits, do I get a cut of the pay?"

"... I don't actually know." The man spoke up, a hand placed under his chin. Taking only a single moment to truly think about it. "I've never done a job with someone in Mad Dog."

"That sounds lonely." The kid spoke, his frown softening for just a moment before going back to what it was before. A battle hardened mask.

"You get use to it." The man could only shrug, answering back. His sword prepared in front of him, ready to defeat any bandits that come his way.

" _That_ sounds depressing." The kid spoke behind him, which he decided to ignore. Just as he took his first step into the building.

He wanted the day to be over. And he wanted his money.

With that, Cloud walked forward, leaving the kid alone to fight some of the people behind him. Each of them looking easier than the last.

Still left him on edge though. Leaving a small child to fend on his own.

It was only when he started to get to the large building, did the battle truly begin.

Out of nowhere, bandits jumped from the roof from the building. Around twenty people each one with a sword and pistol at their side. Each of them looking as maniacal as the last. There smiles filled with glee and the tiniest bit of insanity.

They were all destroyed with a single move. As the magic that laid dormant in the man flowed out into the world, acting almost like a shockwave of pure power.

" **Limit…** " The man spoke spinning in a small circle, the large blade float on the edge, like a large oversized metal fan. Then, after a single full rotation, he turned the blade towards the direction he was spinning.

" **Finishing Touch.** "

With those two words…

The building was consumed by a storm of razor sharp wind. The building being sliced in a hundred different manners, to the point where it could not resist the created tornado. As it lifted off of it's very foundation.

Including, the men that tried to attack him from above. There blood spilling from their bodies, due to the storm of wind blades.

It also had the added effect of destroying his cloak, as it ripped to shreds under the powerful magic of it's owner.

There, the few that remained alive realized who they were fighting…

A simple baggy blue jumpsuit, enough to the point to show he was muscular, but not reveal them. A simple belt with a regular engraving something you would see on a door. Regular brown boots and gloves that you could find almost anywhere.

There were only four things that set him apart. The silver pauldron on his shoulder that looked like half a mine on his shoulder. One connected to the common glove on his left hand so tightly it was as if the entire mechanism was trying to keep it in place. His fair features and light blue eyes, ones that, if it weren't for the tough shape of his jawline, could have made him mistaken for a girl. And the wild main of golden hair that seemed to stick straight up. Even in the cyclone, it appeared to remain still.

And, of course, the large block of solid steel that he was using for a sword.

It was then they also realized that there was a less likely chance of them escaping with their lives.

After all, the Guardian, Cloud Strife was a true legend in the making. A mercenaries hero and the laws nightmare.

His place of birth, habits, his teacher everything was nonexistent! The public had only known three things about him but even then they didn't tell much.

They knew his name, they knew his sword and they knew a story.

A story of a man, defending a small castle, nearly destroyed from years of wear and tear. From an invasion of hundreds of magically powered soldiers, each one hoping to gain a fortune from it's ancient vaults… And succeeding at the fresh age of eighteen!

What could have been considered a Ten Year Quest, completed within a single day.

This was where he was placed on the map, as the Guardian. Where everyone feared what he could do.

Thus, the bandits did the first thing that came to there minds.

They ran for their lives. Screaming to the heavens that 'The Guardian had arrived.' Hoping to warn their bandit buddies that they were about to die.

Well, the remaining ten that were left alive from the brutal storm.

All ten of them were taken out by a single spell.

" **Thundaga.** " With that simple spell, lightning crackled against the sky. Striking the running bandits with preciseness, stunning or killing some of the bandit's in

their place.

Now, Cloud was a good person. He liked people when they were honest. He liked when people did nice things. He even hated hurting those with life in them.

But he couldn't stand criminals killing innocent people. He couldn't stand killing in the first place. But these people killed townspeople, or something even worse.

And he believed in an eye for an eye when it came to killing. And he wanted to make damn sure that these thieves never did it again.

"Ughhhh…" Speaking of thieves. He went to the closest one, picking him up by the back of his shirt. The eyes of the man shaking as if they were looking Death in the face.

"The towns people?"

"M-m-main building, blocked by an iron door! Been starving them for a day now!"

"The money?"

"M-magically locked case, only the leader can open it!"

"The Leader?"

"Th-the kid you were with!"

"Appreciated." With that, Cloud bashed his head. The mans face now an imprint in the dusty ground.

Cloud started rushing to the other side of the city. Quickly making his way to the sound of a fight.

A part of him, growing worried over how the kid was doing. He might have been cold, but he was nowhere near that cold to not worry about someone. Especially a child currently defeating a group of bandits.

But, judging from the screams of older men, he seemed to be doing just fine.

Even still, Cloud made his way forward. Still not truly alright with the boy fighting without backup. Even if he did seem to have confidence in spades.

"Augh!" A man scream, followed by the sound of a loud crash to his right. A small piece of the building collapsing on top of the broken body that was a bandit.

Cloud looked towards where the body had come from. Already seeing the kid, bodies of the criminals that took over the town thrown into the dirt around him.

He was almost impressed. Not only did he seem to actually be able to take care of himself, his stance was almost flawless. Almost, after all, he was still just a young kid.

He even had, what he could only assume was, the leader of the group. Not only did he appear more powerful than the others, his clothes seemed more put together. As if he was the one getting most of the money, instead of the boss. The only thing on him appearing to be his Gun, which was a fancy gold color.

Now only if he wasn't shaking in his boots over an eleven year old child, he might've actually appeared intimidating.

"N-now come on kid," The man stuttered out, his hand reaching behind his back for the golden gun. Probably in a last ditch effort to do something effective against the young man. "we can at least handle this civil-"

Only for the young Ike to make the first move. Throwing his sword high up into the air, distracting the guard for a quick second. As he followed the path of the blade, in fear of it attacking him.

Failing to realize the kid, rush at him. His fist making contact with the man's gut. One that sent him heaven ward, right to where the sword was.

The boy then jumped, catching the sword within his hands. Before completing a flip in the air, that forced to fall faster to the ground. A crater forming in the ground below him.

Followed by the bosses, bisected right arm. One that didn't even cause him to scream, instead he passed out. Only the white of his eyes being seen by the experienced Bounty Hunter.

"Oi, wake up." The kid spoke up, kicking the man on the side. The blow causing him to be launched into the air a couple of meters. "I want to know where your boss is."

Of course he didn't know.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Cloud spoke up, his free hand once again reaching for the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up." The kid spoke up, kicking the man again this time far harder. A dribble of blood coming from the side of his mouth. "Did you take care of the guys in base."

"Yep… Though I see you took care of the boss." Cloud spoke up, looking at the man he was currently putting into a coma.

The kid looked up again, this time filled with a look of surprise, then back to the man again. Right before pointing at him in a way that almost screamed out, 'Really'.

"He must have been easy pickings if you could have handled him." Cloud spoke up, picking the so called boss over his shoulder. Carrying him to the place where one of the bandits told him about. Namely the people.

"S-shut up, I knew it was him!" The kid screamed out running up beside me as fast as he could. "I just wanted to see if yo-"

"Alright, alright…" Cloud spoke up, absentmindedly waving his hand in a vain hope for him to shut up. "We've still got people to save you know." His attention still on the building in front of him.

Thankfully, that seemed to shut the kid right up. His gaze instead gracing a calm and collected grace.

"Where are they?" He spoke up, his sword going up into a blue fire. Disappearing from his hands in a way that almost seemed heavenly.

"Apparently they are in the main building, possibly basement level." Cloud spoke, his empty hand searching through the pocket of the apparent boss. Hoping, at the very least, there was a key so he didn't have to bust open the door.

Thankfully, it appeared he did have the key. A small little iron key, just big enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

"Okay…" The kid spoke up, turning into his usual silent self. Only this time, one could see the flame of determination in his eyes. Ones that were as blue as the very flames he conjured.

The Main building of this town was simple and to the point. It looked like your average saloon, but somehow even more rundown if that were possible. Even the roof looked like it was barely holding out, though that might have been from the bandits doing. Maybe even his own from the way he swung his sword now and then.

Thankfully, he could tell that people were in there already. He could even hear what they were saying, even though he had only just entered the building. There voices echoing from the stairway that leads only downward. A majority of it being whimpers and screams for help. Possibly having to do with the loud aftermath of Cloud's fight against the bandits.

Even then, he could still hear the whispers of something even more.

"Okay… on my signal." A man's voice spoke up, the voice of one who knew the field of battle.

An ambush? Could it possibly be more of the bandits?

"Kid, prepare for an ambush." Cloud spoke up, a light appearing in his hand. What appeared was a straight edged longsword, that looked like a bastardized katana. It looked like as if it was forged in one piece, even the pommel was forged into the blade. It's entirety acting as a guard for his hands.

The sword was used mostly in inclosed spaces where his usual style of swordsmanship, one mostly made for being in a large open space, wouldn't work.

That, however, didn't make it less deadly in his hands.

Thankfully, the kid seemed to follow his lead this time. Instead of the blue flame off his sword, came the bright dazzling light of requip. And instead of his sword, was a simple hand axe.

"Keep an eye behind us, just in case." Cloud spoke up, slowly making his way down the stairwell into the basement level. Which as soon as he entered, was almost pitch black. The magic lanterns on the ceiling completely out, not even a hint of residue left.

Thankfully, Cloud had a useful light source right behind him.

"Kid, light up the area." He commanded, his eyes never leaving what was in front of him. His ears trying to listen for anything that was coming.

"Yeah," He spoke up quietly, a small movement of cloth filling his ears strangely unsarcastic or whiny. "Just… give me a second." A sudden surge of magic became present, that felt oddly… strange.

Cloud, throughout his many jobs at the Mad Dog guild, had seen a variety of different kinds of magic each one with there own feel to it. Demons, whose magic feels like a bottomless abyss one can never come back from. Even his own **Limit** magic gave off a feeling of pure, unadulterated power.

Yet, he had never felt something so… pure. It made you think of the greatest of things you could do for people, even those you have never met. A flame that, even if you touch, you could only ever feel warmth from.

Cloud has always been interested in magic, especially those he had never seen before. But this one… this one had felt almost familiar. It still felt different, but one thing within it felt familiar, even if he couldn't quite place it.

"Oi… what kind of magic is that." Cloud asked, A small globe of the blue fire within the palm of Ike. It's light encompassing the darkened hall with an eerie glow, that appeared other worldly.

"Don't know." The kid spoke, still waiting for the older man to continue forward. His eyes focusing on the flame in his palm. "Just woke up with it one day."

"Anything special happen on that day?" Cloud questioned, his curiosity growing from the boys short story. He would have almost believed it, if it weren't for the way the kid avoided his gaze.

For awhile the kid remained still, staring into the flame. Looking at it, a focus he saw when he was fighting against the bandits.

Yet this gaze… It felt more somber and angry. Even the flame in his hand grew, consuming almost all of his hand. Even his wrist was beginning to be swallowed.

"Yeah…" He spoke, anger filling his tone. One almost as hot as the flame within his palm. "I got my sword."

A magic item would make sense, even his sword was imbued with magic properties. Ones that allowed him to summon bolts of lightning and cure grievous wounds.

Yet, the explanation was still rather vague. It was strange, a sword like that would be rare to come by. So why was an eleven year old boy holding it. One in which he had to ask.

"Where did you get it from?"

For all his life, Cloud had always been a straightforward person. Even to the point where others thought he didn't really care.

But, for the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't.

Cause the moment he asked that question, two things had happened. The first… Was the unadulterated grief on the kids face.

The second, was the once palm sized flame, became an Inferno. It looked as if his entire body, was consumed by the flame. The only thing that was visible, were his grief filled eyes.

Eyes that, alongside the fire, reminded of something that he wished he could forget.

Even now, the boys deep blue eyes changed into ones that mirrored his own. Glowing bright blue, like the sky above them.

But these eyes held the deep seeded hate, of that very man.

He was so lost in his own mind, seeing that man. That he almost didn't hear his words.

"From my Father." The kid spoke, the calmness of his tone striking against the flame surrounding him. As if the fire, was not hurting him at all. Moving forward like a sun into the dead of night. "Are we going to save these people or not."

Cloud didn't respond, only gazing into the inferno that seemed to blanket the child. Even as his eyes watered at the light, he could only stare. Only able to think of a simple word, at that very moment.

"Sorry." Cloud spoke up, his quiet voice seeming to pierce the inferno that the kid created. Right as he stopped in his tracks, never turning around.

"Sorry for what?" The kid spoke up, his voice trying to remain bland. The constant crackling of the flame nearly defining any other noise.

"Your Father…" Cloud started, his voice feeling gentler than it was previously. "He was killed, wasn't he?"

It was pretty obvious to Cloud, after all there were a few reasons why a child would join a Merc Guild. Sadly, vengeance of a loved one was high up on the list. Though he might have been wrong.

But, seeing as the flame grew even hotter, he was probably right.

"... Yeah…" The kid spoke slowly, grief in his voice. Yet, the anger was still far more present. "A Black Knight killed him. Killed him for no purpose other than a challenge."

A Black Knight? That didn't sound familiar to any bounty he had seen recently. An assassin, maybe?

But, anyone could kill a random kids parents. Even the lowest of the low could do it.

Even the kid before him could take on any real challenge ahead of him. Especially if he trained even harder.

So he couldn't have been some run of the mill soldier. No, it had to be someone stronger. Question was, why did the buyer want someone so effective.

"Did your Father have enemies?" Cloud ended up asking, despite how rude it made him sound. As if he was nearly uncaring, but not truly.

Thankfully the kid didn't take it the wrong way, the flames dying down exposing most of his body again.

"He was Gawain Greil, of the Greil Mercenaries." He spoke up, his gaze still looking forward, despite the bomb he dropped to the average person.

Gawain Greil the Indestructible. Hero of the Rising Dawn. A previous resident of the Mad Dog guild for quite some time. A man of great strength and integrity, who even the lowest of the low had to respect. Who's troop of mercenaries followed his every order, out of respect.

The troop, who disbanded not but a month ago without a reason.

At least Cloud solved that mystery.

"I know of him…" Cloud began to speak softly, his expression unchanging despite Gawain's son before him. "He was a good man. Respectable, for a man in this line of work. No wonder you showed up at Mad Dog."

Probably had to get food to survive without a family. So he went to the only place he knew.

He was a smarter kid than Cloud gave credit for.

But that didn't stop him from seeing that man's silhouette over him. The very silhouette causing him to grip his sword, ready for a battle. Especially as he spoke his next words.

"But… you should stop." The reaction was near instant. The flames grew hot and uncontrollable, the only difference was the kid looked me in the eye. "If this Knight took out Gawain, then you don't stand a chance."

For a moment the kid said nothing. He just stared into Cloud's eyes, one filled with the same determination.

"I refuse…" He spoke up, the heat within the room spiking once again. "I won't stop until that bastard dies the same way he killed my father."

"I've seen monsters crafted from thoughts like those." Cloud spoke up, remembering the many people he had met early in his career. Each of them changing into monsters he couldn't recognize. Even the man he once hailed as Hero.

"They were good men, changed forever from their life of hatred. Don't throw away something as precious as your life, for vengeance… " Cloud pleaded, the only expression on his face being a faint frown.

Yet, the expression on the kid remained. His face filled with righteous vengeance. The flame almost spiking again in heat, possibly from the annoyance of being denied. He was still eleven after all.

"This has more to do with than my life…" He spoke up, looking at Cloud with a gaze that was spoke volumes about his commitment.

Yet, the words chilled him.

They were just like his… Just like his old Hero's.

He didn't really believe the kid could become a monster like him… But just the thought of it scared the usually stoic member of SOLDIER.

Enough to the point that he didn't even think of what he said next. Reacting to the mere memory of that man.

"A man I knew, spoke the very same words…" Cloud spoke turning away from him, The Guardians eyes filled with an unusual ire. Even the bright blue flame seemed to flicker in surprise.

"He died, along with everyone he murdered in my hometown."

The room grew dark at the admission, the flame sputtering to a halt. You couldn't see anything anymore, not the surprise in the boys eyes, nor the grief in the Guardians.

But, Cloud merely moved forward, hearing the many people on the opposite side of the door in front of him.

Cloud didn't care about the way the child looked at him now. The way it made him feel like the helpless soldier who could do nothing while everything burned. Nor the growing pit of regret in his stomach. No… How could he?

For everything became secondary, as he heard that monsters voice in his ear.

" _What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?_ "

He stood there the way he always did. Quiet, yet had strength pooling out of him, as if he was a god. His lips turned up into a simple, yet cruel, smile. One that promised him pain and suffering.

Even now… Cloud felt it. The fear… The regret… The respect he once had for him, shattering into dust.

" _Ha, ha, ha… Don't act as if you were sad."_

Before he could even realize it, the door was already smashed outwards. An imprint of his own foot within the hard dense metal.

He barely even realized the makeshift spear at his throat. One that had already tried to stab into his skin.

" _There's no need to act as if you're angry either."_

Right before the spear chipped against my own neck. The man in front of me letting out a whimper at the realization. Backing up as many steps as he could.

" _Because, Cloud. You…."_

Cloud only sighed, walking closer to the people in front of him.

"Thanks for being so grateful, I mean, we only saved your lives."

" _B_ _ **e**_ _C_ _ **aU**_ _s_ _ **E,**_ y _O_ _ **u**_ **A** _ **r**_ E….A _**P**_ **U** _ **p**_ p _E_ _ **t.**_ "

Gods he wanted his money.

* * *

It was only an hour later, that the client arrived at the town. Overjoyed at how fast the two of them got it done.

The reunion of the client and the townsfolk was a happy one. One that the two sellswords didn't wish to interrupt.

So they collected all ten thousand jewels and promptly left. Their backs to the thankful towns people, as it disappeared into the desert sand.

"So…" Ike began, his voice softer and quieter than it was under the basement. Whether it be because of the admission from a grown man, or the respect he had for him, unknown. "what cut of the prize do I get?"

The cut didn't really matter… Ike just wanted to forget the awkwardness of their previous chat. He didn't expect the calm man to act like that, and certainly didn't expect to hear about a part of his past. Than again, he didn't really know the guy.

"I'll give you twenty-five," The man spoke up, already digging into the pouch. His face still set the same way it always was. Bland, focused and oddly warm. "for at least killing ten people including the Boss."

"2,500 jewels…" Ike spoke quietly, a frown forming slightly on his face. It wasn't that he was greedy, but if he went on it alone he would have gotten all of it.

Oh well… It wasn't like he was, hopefully, going anywhere.

"Your lucky I tagged along," Cloud spoke up, a piece of humor in his voice. Even a bare smile at the edge of his lips. "if it weren't for me you'd have a bullet in your head."

Ike's lips twitched upwards as well, before promptly grimacing again. He was really cocky at that point, wasn't he.

' _To be fair,'_ Ike spoke to himself a little trying to reason with himself. ' _You'd always thought father was the greatest warrior to ever live… Everyone else was merely below standards.'_

That was true as well. Throughout all of his life, Ike only ever knew what his father taught him. Sadly, that included merely combat.

So, blessed by the greatest mercenaries teachings, he believed himself to be up there.

"And if it weren't for me," Ike spoke up, a grimace still on the edge of his lips. "the boss would have hightailed it as soon as he heard you coming."

"Isn't that right, Mr. Guardian." Ike finished, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

It was met with a mere eye roll by the Guardian, the small smile still on his face. One that caused Ike to stop.

"Took you long enough to notice." He spoke up, the confidence still in his voice. He didn't even seem shocked. "What gave it away?"

"T-the glowing eyes." Ike spoke up, still shocked he didn't give a better reaction. Wasn't it supposed to be a secret?

He merely nodded, his usual face taking over as he gave a small nod.

"I'll give you this," Cloud spoke up, his voice neutral with only a bare hint of praise. "first time I was discovered in that manner."

Then… He turned around in the opposite direction. His hand lifted above his head in a backwards wave. His pace slow and calculated.

Ike stared at him, quickly realizing the meaning behind that wave.

His father had gotten them, each of them from rival groups that he had made peace with.

Then, they were never seen again.

It… It was a goodbye.

Ike simply stared at him. His slow pace causing him to still be only a few feet away. Yet… He looked as he was a mile away.

'Your job is done, Ike.' He spoke in his head, his eyes never wandering from the Guardians back. 'you got your pay… It's time to go back to Mad Dog.'

Back where there was rarely comradery… Back where he was alone and could do nothing but stay within his thoughts.

He didn't want that… But the Guardian didn't want to stay either.

Then… It popped into his head. It was so sudden, that he spoke it to the world.

"Can you train me." Ike spoke, something that the Guardian seemed to hear as he stopped in the middle of his walk.

"Excuse me?" He spoke up, never turning around. His gaze still set on the lonely horizon.

Among the many things Ike knew, he knew he wasn't ready to fight the Black Knight. Be it lack of skill or experience, he knew he couldn't beat him.

But he was right in front of him. A man who shared a similar fighting style to his very own father. One that was filled with both skill and power, and used a huge sword, just like Ike used.

"Train me…" Ike spoke again, but this time in a louder voice. "Your style of fighting is the same way I want to fight. The same way I have to fight."

Cloud's response was immediate. Immediate to the point that it had almost given Ike whiplash.

"He's out of your league, kid." He spoke the same tone, but firmer. Never turning around to look at him."You may be Gawain the Industructable's son, but you can't beat him."

With that, Cloud began his pace again. His gaze still on the horizon before him.

Ike didn't leave… He didn't even give up. He couldn't go back there alone, he couldn't. He couldn't even go back home… He still had his promise to his father to keep.

And with that… Ike, in a ball of pure blue fire, summoned his sword. The very same sword that was alongside his father, the night he died from the Black Knights hands.

The sword he promised to, next to his father's grave.

He trusted the sword into the desert sands, before meeting the back of the legendary figure.

"The day I gained this sword…" Ike spoke loudly, not caring if Cloud stopped or not. "I promised that I would find him. Even if it means my life and soul, I will find the thing that killed my father. I left everything I had ever known behind with my father's grave."

He briefly noticed that Cloud had stopped moving. His gaze still in place, almost refusing to turn around.

"The only thing I hold now, is this sword," Ike spoke, the sword Ragnell bursting into its usual flame. The very grains of sand around it, melting before it's edge. "And that single promise."

" _Hey, let's make a promise._ "

Somewhere… Far far locked away, something resonated within Clouds head. A familiar, yet soft voice speaking out to him.

And, as he finally turned to face Ike, he was somewhere else… Somewhere, where he was at his happiest.

And a girl, with long brown hair looked away from him. Her feet dangling off of some imaginary ledge. A simple white dress, the only clothing he could see.

But he could also see the stars. The numerous stars that banished the darkness away, and left nothing but beauty.

" _If you get really famous,_ " The girl continued, her face turning to his. Her deep brown eyes staring at him softly. " _and I'm ever in a bind… you'll come save me, alright._ "

He could only really think one thing about her… Beautiful. Even the stars behind her couldn't compare to her.

Then, just as it appeared, it vanished just as fast. The only thing that the girl left behind, was the image of the kid.

He stared at him, blue on blue. The flame on his sword hotter than it ever was in that basement.

"It's that important to you, huh?" Cloud spoke out, his gaze never wavering from the kids gaze.

He didn't have to nod, however. The fire was an answer enough. The bright blue of the flame flashing a bright white. The sand around it spraying out in white hot cuncks

He could still see him. His silver hair appearing to entangle him in his grasp.

But, for the briefest of seconds, he saw it.

The silver hair, being overtaken by brown. The moment he saw that… How could he refuse?

"What's your name kid?" The Guardian spoke up, his voice firm and serious.

But, the kid didn't waver.

"Ike… Ike Greil." Ike introduced, the sword seeming to grow even hotter.

Cloud knew many things about himself. He knew that he couldn't remember much past four years ago. He knew that he couldn't go to bars, because whenever those doors opened, he would look there and feel unbearably alone. So alone that he wasn't sure if the pain in his throat was from the burn of alcohol or something else. Hell, he even knew the things he didn't want to admit.

He didn't want to admit this, not even to himself… But deep down.

"Cloud Strife."

He was tired of choosing to be alone.


End file.
